The long-term objective of establishing the CRN Clinical Communication Research Center is to identif and test optimal communication and coordination processes that facilitate patient-centered cancer car in clinical settings. We will pursue this goal across the cancer care continuum - from prevention to earl detection, diagnosis, treatment, survivorship, to end of life - and across types - from breast, cervical colorectal, lung, prostate, and other cancers. We propose an internally consistent research and practic agenda focused on clinical applications and pair these inquiries with established expertise i communication, dissemination, and implementation scholarship that models the cutting-edge realities o organized healthcare. Specific aims of our Center are : (1) to leverage an existing administrative an scientific infrastructure (the Cancer Research Network, with over 10 million enrollees, comprising 1 integrated healthcare delivery systems across the United States) to support the synergies of discover and dissemination of practice-based communication strategies and organizational resources fo improving patient experiences across the cancer care continuum;(2) support three investigator-initiate research projects to advance communication theory and to evaluate efficacy of practice-base communication strategies informed by theory;(3) provide administrative and scientific support to ne investigators, including clinicians, in development of pilot projects, financial assistance to meritoriou projects, and assist in submission of broader, investigator-initiated proposals to be submitted fo extramural funding;and (4) engage doctoral students, post-doctoral researchers, and healthcar clinicians and researchers in learning about clinical applications of patient-centered cance communication. The Center's research projects will be augmented by Shared Resource Cores that wil work to identify effective innovations in patient-centered cancer communication and healthcare tea coordination, and effectively disseminate and implement evidence-based cancer communicatio practices to healthcare systems across the nation. Public health will be improved through the creatio and operation of the CRN Clinical Communication Research Center because the unique and divers Cancer Research Network already exists as a test-bed. We will extend its purpose to the study o patient-centered communication. High quality communication with patients produces better publi health outcomes.